The Life of a Seashocker
by The Electric Dragon Rider
Summary: What would it be like if a Seashocker joined in on the nightly raids on Berk? What if that Seashocker was the only Seashocker in the raids? What if it was captured for the Dragon Killing Acadamey? What if it was used for the final kill instead of the Monstrous Nightmare? Well let's take a look at the "Life of a Seashocker".
1. Chapter 1: Birth and Tragedy

**Hello everyone, the Electric Dragon Rider here. This is my first fanfic, so go easy on the reviews. I'm new to writing fanfics, so please don't get upset with me if it's not the best story you've read, I try. But this is an OC story, it takes place around the time of the first How to Train Your Dragon movie, but I put my own little spin on it.**

 **"Viking Speech"**

 _'Thoughts'_

"Dragon Talk"

 **-X-** Scene change ( with mom and dad **-X-** with Astro and Gasper )

 **My friend Zylus helped me come up with my OC's, came up with the names of the main character and his parents, while I came up with the colorings.**

 **I don't own anything from How to Train Your Dragon, except for my OC's.**

 **Hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

 _Thump thump,_

A steady heartbeat,

 _Thump thump,_

That's how all life starts.

Deep in the big blue ocean, in a patch of seaweed, sat a tall dark blue egg with light blue spots. Two dark pink heads covered in hot pink spots poked through the seaweed. "How's the egg dear?" Asked a deep yet kind voice from the other side of the seaweed. The two dark pink heads sighed as they backed up from the seaweed and said, "It still hasn't hatched, I'm getting kind of worried." "Don't worry dear, it'll hatch soon." The first dragon turned around and looked at her mate, a dark blue Seashocker covered in forest green spots from the tip of his flippers up to his snout, his names were Hydra and Aqua. Hydra and Aqua look at their mate, a dark pink Seashocker covered in hot pink spots from the tips of her flippers up to her snout, and her names were Luna and Stellar.

 _Crack!_

At that sound Luna and Stellar quickly poke their heads through the seaweed and see a small crack in the tip of the egg. " Hydra, Aqua, come look!" exclaimed Luna. Hydra and Aqua poked their heads through the seaweed and a huge smile appeared on their faces when they saw that their egg has a small crack on the tip of the egg, slowly growing bigger. Within a couple of seconds a small black head covered in neon blue spots poked through the egg, soon another head followed the first. As the two heads tried to break through the egg they started squealing for help. Luna and Stellar giggled, as Stellar picked up the egg in her mouth she lightly bit down causing the egg to break open releasing the baby Seashocker. Hydra and Aqua look towards there mate and then looked towards their new offspring, a small black Seashocker covered in neon blue spots from the tip of its wings up to its snout.

The two adult Seashockers looked at each other, and smiled as they watched their new offspring open his beautiful yellow eyes and look at his parents. Then Luna and Stellar look towards each other and nodded, "Let's call them Astro and Gasper." Hydra and Aqua smile at those names, "I think those are great names." The two proud parents looked at their sons as they start snapping at each other and trying to shoot small electrical pulses. Luna and Stellar giggled as they pulled them close, "Let's go to sleep boys." Astro and Gasper snuggle up to their mom and soon drift off to sleep, soon after Hydra and Aqua curl up with their mate and offspring.

* * *

 _Time skip to a few months later_

Luna, Stellar, Astro, Gasper, Hydra, Aqua, and the rest of their pod are swimming through the ocean seasoning for their lunch. While the pod used their electrical pulses to try to detect some fish, Astro and Gasper were swimming around having the time of their life's, "Hey Astro?" Gasper asked his brother when they finally settled down a bit. "What's up Gasper?" "Do you ever wonder why mom and dad rush us around when we try to use our electric pulses for fun?" "Actually I've never considered it," Astro said looking back at their parents, "do you wanna ask them?" Gasper nods his head, "Let's do it."

Gasper and Astro swim over to their parents as they continue to search for fish, "Mom, Dad?" Astro asks. "Is something wrong Astro?" Luna asks as she and her mates turn around. "How come when we try to use our pulses you guys stop us quickly, then we swim off as fast as we can?" Gasper asks as he sees his brother wouldn't ask. "Oh," Stellar said, Stellar and Luna look at their mates and whispers "should we tell them?" Aqua nods and Hydra says "Yea I think it's time they know." The two adults look at their sons and see they have questioning looks on their faces, "Tell us what," they ask. Hydra sighs, "Alright, listen closely boys," Aqua takes a deep breath and says, "Ok boys, there's these other dragons out there that don't like us, they follow our electric pulses and when they find us they attack us, and will kill us." Luna picks up the conversation and says, " That's why we don't want you using you pulses until you know how to properly use them." The two boys look at their parents and lower their heads, and Astro sadly says "We're sorry mom and dad." "Oh it's ok honey," Luna say trying to sphere up her sons, "You don't need to be sorry." Astro and Gasper look up and smile and snuggle up to their mom and dad, "We love you guys," they say in unison. "We love you to." their parents say as the snuggle up as well. "Now it's time for dinner," Hydra says as his sons look up happily.

* * *

 _Time skip a couple of months later_

A pod of Seashockers is swimming through the ocean all having a good time, the pods leader just turned one year old. "Happy Birthday Astro and Gasper!" the pod shouted. "Thanks guys," the boys said in embarrassment. "Astro, Gasper, come here please." Hydra said. "Ok dad," they said as they swam over to their dad. "Alright boys it time for you to learn to catch your own fish," Aqua said as his sons eyes widened and huge smiles grew on their faces. "No way!" they shouted in unison. "Ok boys," Hydra and Aqua look out to sea as the pod stayed behind congratulating Luna and Stellar. "First you need to focus on sending out your electricity, not just shooting it," Hydra stated, "you got to focus on making your electric pulses thin and more like sound waves." "Ok," Astro and Gasper close their eyes and focus on their electric pulses. They try amd shoot an electric pulse, only for it to be a defensive pulse. "Keep trying boys," Aqua encourages. After a couple of minutes of trying to use their electric pulses for detection, the manage to find some fish. The boys eyes shoot open and they gasp, "We did it!" they shouted. "Good job boys," Luna says she she swims up to them, "go catch some food." With that Astro and Gasper swim off after the fish, and soon return with huge tuna in their teeth. "Good job boys," Hydar says, "we didn't even get a fish that big when we first started off." The boys eat the fish and smile with embarrassment after hearing the praise. "Thank dad," they say. "Gasper!" "What Astro?" "Lets go catch mom and dad a fish." "Great idea!" Their moms giggled and their dads chuckled while their sons swim off after some fish for them.

 **-X-**

"Where did the go?" Astro asked his brother. "I don't know, do you think another dragon got them?" Gasper asked looking around. The boys turned around in a circle looking for the fish while sending out their pulses. "Hmmm," a deep voice said sending chills down Astro and Gasper's spines, "What do we got here?" The boy turn around and see something they never wanted to ever see, slowly swimming towards them was a dark violet dragon with a teal underbelly, on his head sat three horns all three were teal with neon bright purple tips. The fin on the end of his fin was sea green with neon bright purple spots, his wings were sea green with neon bright purple spots which were outlined with teal and under his claws was a dark violet spot (titan Scauldron from Rise of Berk). Astro and Gasper eyes widened as they stared face to face with a the leader of the most vicious scauldron pack in the archipelago. "What are you doing in my fishing grounds?" the Scauldron asked. "Oh, well u-ummm, w-were sorry m-mister S-Scauldron," Astro said nervous, "we d-didn't know t-this was your f-fishing grounds, w-we'll go ahead a-and l-leave now." "Oh no you don't," the Scauldron snarls, "no one fishes in my grounds and gets away with it." The boys look at each other and nod, they shoot an electrical pulse at the scauldron, which disorientes him, and they swim off towards the pod as fast as possible. "ARGH!" the Scauldron screams as he gets hit with the electric pulse. "GET BACK HERE!" he screams at the Seashocker boys.

 **-X-**

"Mom! Dad!" Astro and Gasper yelled as the swam as fast as they could to their parents as, clearly spooked. "Gasper, Astro what's wrong?" Hydra asked. The boys take in a huge breath and Astro speaks up, "We got to leave, like right now." "Why what's wrong sweetie?" Stellar asked getting worried something bad happened. "GET BACK HERE YPU LITTLE BRATS!" a deep voice boomed, clearly angry. "When we went to catch you fish we angered another dragon because we didn't know it was his fishing area, and we shocked him enough to get away, and that probably made him madder." Gasper explains quickly. "T-t-that v-voice," Luna stutters, "c-could it b-be?" "I hope not," Aqua says worriedly, "let's getting moving before he gets here." "Alright," Hydra says to the pod, "we need to move now! Make sure to protect the young one at all costs!"

"Well well well," a deep voice behind the pod says menacingly "looks like those little thieves lead me to dinner." The whole pod turns around and gasps as they see their number one enemy, the leader of the most vicious Scauldron pack in the entire archipelago, Sivatoslav. "Sivatoslav," Hydra and Aqua say angerly glaring daggers at Sivatoslav. "Move along stupid Seashocker, let me take the little thief and you can all be on your way." He tries to bargain. "No way," Hydra says getting defensive, and Aqua joins in, "we won't let you take our son." "Oh?" Sivatoslave asked, "Who's going to stop me?" Hydr glares at him as Aqua says "We will, and how are you going to stop us?" "With my pack." he states like it's obvious. "You and what pack?" a random Seashocker shouts from the pod.

Sivatoslav smirks and lets out a massive roar, and soon a pack of Scauldrons right behind Sivatoslav. "This pack," he says looking at the Seashocker who yelled that, "ATTACK!" All the Scauldons swim towards the Seashockers and they charge forward shooting their electric pulses, hoping to save as many as possible. "Astro Gasper!" Hydra yells as he dodges the jaws of a random Scauldron, "RUN!" "No we won't leave you dad!" They yell. The boys are soon surrounded by some Scauldrons who are snickering at their misfortune. "Leave my babies alone!" Luna and Stellar yell as they, and some other female Seashockers charge the Scauldrons and hit them with an electrical head but. "Swim boy!" Luna yells as Stellar shocks a Scauldron. "No, we can't leave you!" They look around and see their dads fighting Sigatoslav, and the other pod members fighting a Scauldron themselves, including their mom. All of the Seashocker pod yell at them, "RUN!" The boys listen to them and take off away from the battle. As they swim off as fast as they can, tears stream down their faces. _'We're sorry mom and dad, we anted to help. We won't ever forget you, the pod, or your sacrifices. We love you.'_

* * *

 **WOAH! Cliffhanger!**

 **Well that was the end of chapter, sadly it ended on a sad note.**

 **R.I.P Hydra, Aqua, Luna, Stellar, and the rest of the Seashocker pod.**

 **Well hope you enjoyed the first chapter of _"The Life of a Seashocker"._ Well stay tuned, chapter two will be posted soon (hopefully). Hehe.**

 **Please reveiw, and keep a watch for chapter two.**

 **Until next time, The Electric Dragon Rider.**


	2. Chapter 2: Raids and Capture?

**Hello everyone, The Electric Dragon Rider here. I'm back, and I'm here with chapter two! Woohoo! This is going to be a shorter author note. I just wanted to say thank you for the reveiws on the first chapter, I love how many people loved it, and I got some questions about what will happen next, I won't give complete answers, but let's see what's first. Question one (well it's more of a statment with a question at the end), they said "Ah you killed off half a family upsetting?" Yes it's upsetting, but I had to so to build up the plot. Question number two "Will Astro and Gasoer be okay!" Their the main characters, do you think I'd kill off the main character? That is not how I work. And question three, which I think is one of the biggest, "Will they meet Hiccup?" Well your just going to have to wait and see.**

 **"Viking Speech"**

 _'Thoughts'_

"Dragon Talk"

 **-X-** Scene change ( with mom and dad **-X-** with Astro and Gasper )

 **My friend Zylus helped me come up with my OC's, came up with the names of the main character and his parents, while I came up with the colorings.**

 **I don't own anything from How to Train Your Dragon, except for my OC's.**

 **Hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

 _'Run!'_ Those last words of their pod, their family, echoed through the heads of Astro and Gasper. They had slowed down and swam slowly think back at that moment, the moment they lost everything. It had been a couple of hours since they had lost their family, now they just swam about occasionally stoping to eat. Since that incident they had run into a couple of Scauldrons, but luckily they weren't from Sivatoslav's pack.

* * *

 _Time skip towards the end of the day, just as the moon starts to rise._

"Hey Astro," "Yes Gasper?" "It's getting close the night, wanna go watch the moon rise?" "Yea, let's go." With that the boys swim towards the surface of the ocean, when the surface they see the moon rising in the distance. "It's so beautiful isn't it?" Astro asked looking at the giant silver moon rise over the ocean. "It sure is," Gasper responds. Suddenly a loud roar is heard echoing through the night, the boys duck under the water hoping it isn't an aggressive dragon. Soon hundred of dragons fly over head, all different body builds, colors, stand sizes. The strange dragons fly over head and the boys are curious as to who they are, so they look for one that is closer to the water, and they see the closes one is a couple feet above the water, and it's a beautifully colored dragon. It's got a pale underbelly, a beautiful turquoise body with pinkish-red spikes on its back and that same pinkish-red , and its inner wings are a light pink. The boys shoot a small electrical pulse towards the new dragon, and as the pulse makes contact with the dragon it looks down and sees the two headed dragon swimming below it, it flys down until it's a few feet above the water. "Who are you boys?" the dragon asks in a kind voice. "I'm Astro and this is Gasper," Astro indicates to his brother, "and we're Seashockers, who are you?" "Well my name is Mykhailiuk," the dragon says indicating to hisself, "and I'm a Monstrous Nightmare." "Where are you guys going?" "Well there's a human nest a few miles up there," Mykhailiuk says pointing forwards, "and we're going attack them and take their live stock t take to the queen." "Who's the queen?" Gasper askes his interest peaked. "The queen is a gigantic dragon and she forces us to bring her food buy threating us," he says with disgust, "if we don't bring her enough food, she'll eat us." The boys yes widen, "Oh my," they say completely terrified. "Do you want to join us," the Monstrous Nightmare asks, "you can destroy their defenses from the ocean while I attack from the sky." "Yeah let's do it," Astro says excitedly, "I love causing destruction." "That's great well, let's go!" Mykhailiuk says and zooms off towards Berk. The boys giggle and swim off after Mykhailiuk.

* * *

 _Time skip until the raiding party is only a few minutes away_.

"Here we are boys," Mykhailiuk says indicating the island in front of them. "Woah," they say in unision, they've never seen anything like this. It's an island filled with large wooden dens, with Vikings scurrying around because they know a is coming. "Alright remember attack the defenses from the ocean, and don't get caught," after say this Mykhailiuk shoots into the sky before flying towards the human nest. "Let's do this," Gasper says with a mischievous grin, Astro amirks and the shoot toward the island. They first attack the catapults, they shoot a powerful electric pulse toward the building. As soon as the pulse makes contact the Vikings on it get electrocuted and fall off.

 **-X-**

On top a cliff over looking the ocean, "Hmmm," that's an interesting dragon. I'll have Gobber change up the arena for that beauty." a big man, with a bushy red beard, says before taking off away from the cliff towards the village.

 **-X-**

The Seashocker boys have been shocking Vikings laughing at their reactions, when suddenly a Viking shouts " **Night Fury! Get down!"** After hearing this the boys turn around and see a catapult exposed with a purple blast, soon followed by a screeching sound, then they see a black blur shoot across the night sky. "That's one crazy dragon," Astro says completely awestruck at the power of that dragon, "Yeah it's totally amazing." They quickly get over their amazement and start shocking Vikings again, having a fun time watching them jump and run off with their hair stick up all over. After a good raid they meet Mykhailiuk at a beach off shore of Berk. "That was awesome boys!" He says happy with their work. "Yea there reaction when they got hit was priceless," Astro says with tears of laughter rolling down his face. "Hey Mykhailiuk?" Gasper asks, "Who was that dragon that was shooting down the big buildings with one shot?" "Oh him," he says remembering the black Night Fury, "no one knows much about him, just that he's a Night Fury and he's the last of his kind, he tends to be really secretive." The boys think this over, and sigh "I just wish we could know more about him, he's pretty cool." "That he is Gasper," Mykhailiuk says agreeing with the young Seashocker. "How about we go and find somewhere to rest?" Mykhailiuk asks the boy, they yawn and nod their heads, Mykhailiuk chuckles and lifts off and flies away with the Seashocker boys in tow.

 **-X-**

"Gobber," a big burly man with a hook for a hand and a peg leg turns around, "Eh what do you need Stoic?" The man named Stoic says, "I found new dragon more crazy than the Nigtmare, but we need to add to the the dragon killing academy." "Oh really," the man named Gobber asks, "what do you need me to do?" "Dig up most of the floor and fill it with water," Stoic says as he walks away, "and when we use other dragons just cover it with some sturdy wood." With that Stoic walks off to check op on his village. Gobber walks down to the acadamey and sees some viallage works standing around watching some Vikings wrestle each other, "Hey boy," the men turn towards Gobbe, "Eh, what do you need Gobber?" "The acadamey, I need the floor dug up and filled with ocean water, Cheiftans orders." With that he attaches a pickaxe attachment to his hand, and walks into the acadamey and and starts digging. All the other men look a each other and shrug, then the find some pickaxes and help Gobber with digging up the academy floor.

* * *

 _Time skip to about a week later._

The young Vikings of Berk have been quit peeved, they haven't been able to go to dragon killing class. "ARG," a young blonde girl screamed out. "Calm down Astrid," a bigger blonde boy said. "No Fishlegs," Astrid said clearly angry, "I will not calm down until the reopen the Dragon Killing Academy!" "Calm down babe," a short stocky boy with brown hair said putting his arm around Astrid's shoulder. "Don't call me that Snotlout!" Astrid yells as she punches him in the gut making him topple over. "Haha!" A tall skinny boy with long blonde hair laughed pointing at Snotlout. "You keep your mouth shut Tuffnut," Astrid threatens clenching her fist glaring at Tuffnut. Tuffnuts twin sister snickers at her brother getting threatened. As the group of teens kept walking through the village they ran into Stoic, "Stoic," Astrid yells as she runs up to him. "Hmm?" Stoic turns around and sees Astrid running towards him, "What do you need Astrid?" "When will they reopen the Academy? And why is it closed?" Astrid asks all in one breath. Stoic chuckles at her determination, "Well, the academy will reopen in a few days, and it's closed because it's getting the flor cut open to fill up with ocean water." "Why is it going to be get filled with water?" Fish legs asks interested. "Well last week during on of the raids I saw a new dragon, and it's a sea-dweller." "Oooohhhhh," Fishlegs squeals with excitement, "a new dragon?" Stoic sighs at fishlegs' reaction, "Yes fishlegs, a new dragon. And it'll replace the Nightmare for the final kill." The groups eyes widen and their jaws drop. They couldn't believe what they had just heard, _'I can't believe the Nightmare is getting replaced'_.

* * *

 _Later that night during the raid_

"Alright boys you know the drill" Mykhailiuk said the the Seashocker boys. "Yup, attack and don't die," Astro says just wanting to destroy stuff already. "Ok. Let's go!" Gasper yells as he and Astro swim off to attack Berk and Mykhailiuk goes to attack from the skies. Astro and Gasper start shocking Vikings when they hear a familiar screech. " **Night Fury! Get down!** " Some random Viking yells, "Woohoo! He's back!" Astro yells, then they hear a different screech, a more pained screech, "What was that?" Gasper asks. "I don't know." They look at each other and shrug, and continue shooting buildings and Vikings.

 **-X-**

"Stoic," Stoic turned around and saw Gobber hobbling over to him, "the nets ready, where's this dragon?" Stoic looked out to sea for a bit, "He's going around the island in s pattern," Stoic turned back to Gobber, "go to the next catapult, that's where you catch him." Gobber nods and runs (well he best be can) off to get ready for capture.

 **-X-**

"Woohoo!" Astro yells, "I love this!" Gasped chuckles at his brother than shoots and other Viking. Then the find a catapult, "Alright," Astro says, they plan to destroy it in one hit so the charge up electricity, "Aim…" " **Fire!** " They look up and see a net shooting towards them, their eyes widen and the are soon being pulled onto land, "No!" Astro yells as he tries to escape, "Mykhailiuk, help us!" But it's no use, they are soon in a cart filled with water being rolled away, still wrapped up in the net.

* * *

 _A few minutes later_

"Stoic," Gobber runs up to Stoic, "the dragons been captured and put in the academy." Stoic smiles and says "Good, start studying it, they need to know how to kill it, but don't tell them to much." With that Stoic walks off to check the damage on his village.

 **-X-**

Mykhailiuk lands on an islands a short ways off of Berk, "Where are they?" He looks around for any sign of the boys. "They should be here," he takes off into the sky and flies off to look for Astro and Gasper.

* * *

 _After searching for about 2 hours_

"Arg," Mykhailiuk says agitated, "I hope you boys are safe," he soon falls asleep praying to Odin that the boys are safe.

* * *

 **And that concludes chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, not to much action. Mostly leading up to the boys capture. And** **before you ask, did Hiccup shoot down Toothless, yes he did, but I didn't feel like I needed to add that.**

 **Now please review this chapter, and here's a surprise. From now on at the end of every chapter I'm going to give off hints for what my next story will be, and this will start at the end of Chapter 3.**

 **Hope you've enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Until next time, The Electric Dragon Rider.**


	3. Authors Note

**Sorry I haven't posted in so long, I've been busy with school and I've had a bit of writers block. I have my spring break coming up soon, so I plan to continue writing during that time. I hope you stay tuned, I'm sorry for the wait. I will start writing again soon, stay tuned for chapter 3!**

 **The Electric Dragon Rider, out!**


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting the Dragons

**Hello everyone, The Electric Dragon Rider here. Sorry for the long wait, but I've had a little bit of writers block. I know I probably should've put an authors note, but I didn't. And I recently started playing Pokémon X, I beat the Pokémon league and I'm trying to get all the Mega's. But I promise if I take a little break I'll post an authors note.**

 **"Viking Speech"**

 _'Thoughts'_

"Dragon Talk"

 **-X-** Scene change ( with mom and dad **-X-** with Astro and Gasper )

 **My friend Zylus helped me come up with my OC's, came up with the names of the main character and his parents, while I came up with the colorings.**

 **I don't own anything from How to Train Your Dragon, except for my OC's.**

 **Hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Ugh," Astro and Gasper groan as they wake up in a small pool in a dim room. "Where are we?" Astro quietly asks no one in particular. "I have no idea," Gasper whispers to his brother. "Hello?" Astro calls out, "Is anyone there?" They swim to the edge of the pool they're in and they see a silhouette curled up on the ground, they look around and see three other figures all curled up. They hear the sound of talons lightly scratching the ground and they turn around and see the fist silhouette moving around. The boys get slightly scared because they have no idea if it's a friend or foe, so the dip under the water and watch bearly over the edge. The first silhouette let's out a quiet yawn as it stretches out. "Alright," the figure says in a feminine voice, "wake up you three." Astro and gasped turn around and see he other silhouettes moving around. The first figure walks over to the other three and says, "Come on lets welcome the new kid." The biggest figure groans, "Do I have to?" He asks in an annoyed tone. "Yes you do Hookfang," the first figure says to the now identifyed Hookfang, "let's go guys." All the figures start walking over towards the boys, they get slightly scared and duck under the waters surface trying to hide. The four figures stop in front of the pool and the first figure calls out in a soothing voice, "Its ok, no need to be afraid." Astro and Gasper look at each other and slowly resurface. When the resurface they see five heads, wait they only saw four figures. "Who are you guys?" Astro asks nervously. "It's ok, don't be worried," a beautiful bright blue and yellow dragon with a pale under belly said with a sweet smile, "my name is Stormfly." Above her nose sat a yellow curved horn, and on the back of her head she had a row of yellow spines making it look like a crown. On her tail and down her back sat blue and yellow spines, all laying down signififying she meant no harm. To her right stood a short brown dragon with bumps covering its body, on its head it had small bearly noticeable patches of pink, on her back she has small purple spots (which was covering most of her back) which also continued down to her short rounded tail. She smiled towards the boy, "I'm Meatlug, it's nice to meet you." To Stormflys left stood a dragon with annoyed look on his face, he has a long snout with large shiny grayish-black horns which curve slightly towards the outter edge on top of his head. His body has bright reddish-orange scales with darker spots scattered over his long body, and his underside is a light tan. He snorts and says with an annoyed voice, "The names Hookfang, don't forget it." "Hookfang be nice to him," Stormfly says as she whacks him over the head with her tail. "Ow," Hookfang yells as he glares at Stormfly, while the other dragons, including the boys, lightly laugh at this. Hookfang turns around and walks off mumbling inaudible things. To the left of where Hookfang was, stands a dragon with two heads each on a long neck. The two-headed dragon is mostly green with it growing lightly the further up the body it goes, along with the green the dragon has darker green and red spots all over their body. Their underbelly is a light tan (like most dragons) with a small yellow strip separating the tan and green on its body. On its heads it has three horns per head, one on the nose and two towards the back middle area. Down its necks it has small red thin rounded spines which connect on the back then split again for each tail. The left head speaks up, "I'm Barf and this is my annoying brother Belch." "I'M NOT ANNOYING, YOU ARE!" Belch screams at his brother, then they start head butting each other and they walk away bickering after receiving a tail smack from Stormfly. "Are those three always like that?" Astro asks indicating Hookfang fighting with Barf and Belch for invading his space. Stormfly and Meatlug sigh, "Sadly yes they are," Stormfly says answering his question. Meatlug speaks up, "Now that you know who we are why don't you tell us who your are." "I'm Astro and he's Gasper," Astro says indicating to his brother. "What kind of dragon are you?" Stormfly asks curiously, "I've never seen a dragon like you." "We're Seashockers" Gasper says as he shoots a electrical pulse at the ceiling. Stormfly and Meatlug stare with amazement, "I've only known for skrills to control electrical pulses." Meatlug says with amazement. "What's a Skill?" Astro asks as he and Gasper tilt their heads in curiosity. "A really bad and dangerous dragon." Stormfly says shaking at the though of one. "Oh," Gasper asks, "you mean like a Scauldron?" "Yup," Meatlug says, "wait, have you meet a Scauldron?" The boys look down with sad looks on their faces, "Yea, their our natural predators," Gapser says about to cry at the memories. "They killed our pod and our parents," Astro says sadly. The two girls look at the boys with sympathetic look, "I'm so sorry," Stormfly says with sincerity in her voice. The boys smile slightly and say, "It's alright, the died for us to get away and live." The Seashocker boys continue to talk with Stormfly and Meatlug, quickly becoming great friends with them and seeing them as family, Barf and Belch occasionally join the conversations but soon leave because of their disagreements. Throughout their conversations one of the dragons has to leave for the Viking teens training.

* * *

 _Time skip to a few weeks later_

"So how was it?" Astro asked as Stormfly walked back into the cage. "The small human boy found my special spot and stoped the angry girl from hitting me in the face with an axe." Stormfly responds remembering how good it felt to get scratched there. Hookfang walks by and chuckles then snorts, "Good luck kid," he says with sarcasm laced in his voice. The other dragons eyes widen and Stormfly and Meatlug start to rapidly shake their heads no. "What do you mean Hookfang?" Gasped asks worriedly. Hookfang gasps dramatically, "You haven't heard?" he asks with mock surprise. Stormfly whispers harshly, "Hookfang, don't you dare." "What I thought the kid should know he's gonna die," Hookfang says casually. "HOOKFANG!" Stormfly screams as she charges at him spikes on her tail at the ready. All the other dragons look away as they hear screams of anger, pain, and help call out as well as the sound of Stormfly brutally beating Hookfang for revealing their secret. When the sounds stop they see Stormfly walking away preening herself, and Hookfang lays on the ground covered in scratches and bruises. "Ow, ow, ow," he mutters as he limps away from Stormfly. "So what was this secret Hookfang got beat up over for?" Astro asks afraid of what just happened. "Normally the humans have a competition in which they prove their bravery by fighting us to see who is the better Viking," Meatlug starts. "And they usually have one 'winner' and that human has to try and kill the Nightmare, but since they caught you they changed that role," Stormfly pauses, "you are now the 'final kill'." Astro and Gasper's eyes widened in fear, _'I'm going to die?'_ they thought when they heard that. All the dragons except Hookfang gave them sympathetic looks, "Don't worry," Stormfly said, "I heard that the skinny boy is going for the final kill." Hookfang snorts, "How could that fish bone pass the challenges?" "He learned our secrets somehow," Meatlug said as she remembers everything that boy did. "Well the way you guys talk, he can't be that bad," Astro says with slight confidence. "Wouldn't count on it," Hookfang snorts quietly and walks off the another part of he cage. "Don't listen to him," Barf says. "Yea," Belch agrees, "he's jealous that he won't get any attention." The Zippleback snickers at that and just watch Hookfang to make sure he won't attack. "Don't worry," Stormfly reassures, "you'll be fine." With that everyone splits up to go to sleep because tomorrow, is the final kill.

* * *

 _Time skip the the next morning_

Astro and Gasper were swimming back and forth in front of the gate to the arena, they had to go out there and fight a killer human. "Calm down boys," Stormfly said reassuringly, "everything will be fine." They boys smiled at Stormfly, "Thanks," Astro replies nervously.

 **-X-**

We see Hiccup standing at the opening to the large circular arena, he stares at the water in the floor for a bit then at the crowd. "Be carful with that dragon," Astrid says as she walks up to Hiccup to give him support. "It's not the dragon I'm worried about," he responds watching his dad walk up to his big stone chair at the front of the crowd outside of the ring. "What are you going to do?" Astrid asks. "Put an end to this," Hiccup replies, "I have to try." He looks back at her as he clutches his Viking helmet and says, "Astrid, if somehing goes wrong, just make... make sure they don't find Toothless." "I will," Astrid responds, "just promise me it won't go wrong." He goes to respond but gets interrupted when Gobbe walks around the corner and says "It's time Hiccup, knock them dead." Hiccup quietly sighs and walks out as Gobber closes the gate behind him, the arena is filled with Vikings chanting his name. _'Hiccup! Hiccup! Hiccup!'_ He puts on his helmet and Vikings cheer out. He walks further into the arena, up to a wooden rack that has various weapons and a couple shields on it. Stoic leans forward to focus on which weapon his son chooses. Hiccup grabs his shield and reaches for a dagger, "I would have gone for the hammer," Stoick says to Gobber, who stood right next to him. Hiccup takes a deep breathe and says, "I'm ready." With that they start to open the cage.

 **-X-**

The Seashocker boys wait for their time go out and fight for their lives. They suddenly hear the noises out side grow louder. "He must have walked into the arena," Astro mutters more to himself. "Dont worry boys," they hear Stormfly's reassuring voice behind them, "we'll to help if you need us." They turn around and see Stormfly, Meatlug, and Barf & Belch smiling towards them. "You got this." "Rip his throat out." "We believe in you." any many other compliments are heard from those three dragons. "Thanks guys the boys reply feeling more confident. The sound of gears turn grab all the dragons attention, "They're opening the gate," Meatlug says. "Show them what your made of," Stormfly whispers. The Seashocker boys start generating their electricity, ready to show their power.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! I'm so evil! Muahahahahahahahahahahaha *cough* *cough* Sorry about that, got a little carried away. I'm sorry sorry for the wait, I had a lot to do for school, and I had a bit of writers block (during spring break I had to do a project for one of my classes). But I've over come that annoying little blockage (for now). Also just thought I should say, remember they changed to flooring of the kill ring to a watery area for the Seashocker.**

 **Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review, and stay tuned for chapter 4! I remember my promise, I have 2 ideas for my next story. You choose which one you want: Another OC HTTYD Fanfic (this one will be a shorter one) or A Pokémon: Ash betrayal story. Depending on the votes I'll have decided by the end of the story. I hope you've enjoyed this story so far.**

 **The Electric Dragon Rider, out!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Kill Ring

**Hello everyone! The Electric Dragon Rider here! Chapter four is here! Yea! I hope you've enjoyed the story so far, I've enjoyed writing it. I haven't really got many reviews on the last chapter as of the start of this story, and the one I got liked both ideas. I think, since the other HTTYD fanfic will be shorter I'll do that one first, or I may alternate between the story's. Because I'm going to do both HTTYD and Pokémon story's I'll do a HTTYD then a Pokémon, and follow that pattern. But I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **"Viking Speech"**

 _'Thoughts'_

"Dragon Talk"

 **-X-** Scene change ( with mom and dad **-X-** with Astro and Gasper )

 **My friend Zylus helped me come up with my OC's, came up with the names of the main character and his parents, while I came up with the colorings.**

 **I don't own anything from How to Train Your Dragon, except for my OC's.**

 **Hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

 _The sound of gears turn grab all the dragons attention, "They're opening the gate," Meatlug says. "Show them what your made of," Stormfly whispers. The Seashocker boys start generating their electricity, ready to show their power._

 **-X- Hiccups P.O.V**

 _'Oh my, I can't believe this,'_ I thought as I heard the gears turning as the gate to the mystery dragons started to open. _'Why do I have to do this, why didn't I just leave with Toothless when I had the chance?'_ I was a nervous wreak on the inside. _'Calm down Hiccup,'_ I thought to myself, _'you can do this.'_

 **-X- No P.O.V**

Every Viking was waiting for the gate to finish opening, all they knew was it had to live in water, considering the floor of the arena is mostly water. In the middle it had a circular area of stone floor which was surrounded by water, behind it leading to the gate to the arena was an approximately 5 foot wide path way, and the out side of the ring had a stone ledge about 5 foot wide. The log in the middle of the gate (the lock) had fully been lifted, as soon as it was the door to the arena burst open spraying water everywhere. They didn't see anything, the Seashocker boys swam underneath the water surface around the ring. Suddenly a black two-headed stingray like Dragon leapt from the water electricity crawling off its neon blue spotted heads. When the he landed they shot electricyt at the bars which quickly spread through out the arena shocking any Vikings who held the bars. To say the least, Hiccup was terrified, he had no knowledge of this dragon. Everyone was in awe at the new dragon swimming before them. Astro and Gasper kept jumping at Hiccup trying to corner him, and when he got to the walk way to the entrance he slowed down. The boys were curious to what he planned so they slowed as well but kept advancing. As Hiccup walked backwards he dropped his Sheila and dagger, everyone had the same though on their mind, _'What is he doing?'_ Stoic leans forward watching as his son puts his hands forward, as if he was going to touch them. "Hey, hey, it's ok,' Hiccup says to the boys soothingly, 'I'm not one of them,' he says as he throws his helmet to the side, everyone gasps, and the boys look at him and the helmet curiously. Stoic leans forward and slowly stand up, "Stop the fight." "No," Hiccup says as he looks at the dragon in front if him, "I need you all to see." As the boys slowly move forward, Hiccup says, "They're not what we think they are," he puts his hands forward, "we don't need to kill them." Right before his hand touches them, Stoic stands up, "I SAID STOP THE FIGHT," he shouts as he slams his hammer on the bars denting it. The boys pupils turn to slits as their eyes widen and the snap both heads at Hiccups hands and he yells out. "No!" He yells out as he turns and runs as he runs from the boys' electric pulses.

 **-X-**

In a cove not far from the arena, a jet black dragon, lays curled up and suddenly lifts its head and the flaps on its head.

 **-X-**

Hiccup continues to run as the boys swim after him snapping. Stoic starts to push the crowd away as he try's to get to his son. "Hiccup," Astrid yells. She grabs and axe from the wall next to her, and prays the gate open with a grunt, and she manages to slip under it.

 **-X-**

Back in the cove, the jet black dragon try's to claw its way up the wall without much luck, but after a hit it manages to get its paw over the ledge and its claws dig into the ground.

 **-X-**

Hiccup keeps running for his life, and ducks under a electric pulse and grabs a shield as the Seashocker destroyed the rack holding the weapons.

 **-X-**

The jet black dragon starts running through the forest trying to fly but can't, it just keeps running to who knows where.

 **-X-**

Stoic runs over to the outer gate and throws it open hoping to save his son. "Hiccup," Astrid yells as she watches Hiccup being chased by the dragon. Astrid looks for something to help save hiccup, and in the rubble of the weapon rack she sees the huge rounded hammer. She runs over to and kicks up and catches it, she then throws it at the Seashocker. It's smacks Gasper in the side if the face, they fall over a bit but quickly turn on Astrid. Her eyes widen as she realizes what she did, she quickly runs off as the boys leap at her, then try to get her instead. Stoic gets to the inner gate and pulls it up to get the teens to safety, "This way," he yells out to them. Astrid makes a sharp turn for the exit and ducks under an electrical pulse. "Wha," Hiccup yells out as he makes a run for the exit with Astrid. Astrid makes it to the exit and Stoic pulls her in further, just before Hiccup makes it the boys shoot an electric pulse which hits the walls and prevents him from getting to safety, he innturns runs away from the exit. The boys make a sharp turn and jump and knock hiccup over into a corner. The boys snarl at Hiccul ready for the kill.

 **-X-**

Gobber hears something and looks away from the ring. An all to familiar screech is heard and the Viking look for the source, unnoticed the same jet black dragon jumps up and blasts a hole in the bars and smoke quickly fills the arena. The Vikings jump on the bars and stare into the smoke trying to find what caused the chaos. The jet black dragon and the Seashocker boys come out of the smoke snapping at each other, with the black dragon on the boys back. Gobber eyes widen and he leans on the bars and quietly says "Night Fury." The Night Fury and the Seashocker start rolling around and snapping a each other. The Seashocker boys get the Night Fury on its back and try to bite it, but it just kicks them away. The Night Fury backs up and stands in front of Hiccup who's still on the ground, the Night Fury and the Seashocker boys growl and snarl at each other. The boys keep trying to get to Hoccup but the Nigth Fury keeps preventing them. All the Vikings are in shock, one of the most dangerous dragons alive is fighting the Seashocker. The Night Fury jumps at the boys and snarls, they realize they're beat so the retreat to another part of the arena. Hiccup runs up to the Night Fury and starts to push on its head, "Alright Toothless, go, get out of here," he says trying to get Toothless to leave. Vikings climb under the bars with axes and other weapons and charg at Toothless, the Stoic gabs an axe from the wall and runs at the Night Fury. "No, no," Hiccup says trying to stop his dad, "dad he won't hurt you." Toothless watches as Stoic charges at him and snarls, "Oh no no don't make," Hiccup says as Toothless hits Vikings away with his tail, wings, and feet. Toothless jumps onto Stoic and they roll back, "Toothless stop," Hiccup says to the dragon as he stands over Stoic, Toothless rears his head back and gets ready to shoot a fire blast but is stopped when he hears Hiccup call out, "No noooooo." Toothless closes his mouth and looks back at Hiccup with sad eyes, Hiccup stares back while breathing slightly heavily. "Get him," some random Viking calls out, then one hits Toothless in the face with the side of a weapon. Toothless growls, then a Vikings pushes his head onto the ground and two others push his body down. "No no, please just, just don't hurt him," Hiccup says as Astrid holds him back from doing anything stupid, "please don't hurt him." Stoic stands up as Toothekss struggles under the vikings, many others stand by waiting to jump the dragon, in the back of the arena some other dragons are leading Astro and Gasper back into the 'dragon storage area' (not sure what to call it). Stoic straightens up and pushes away the axe a Viking offers to him, toothless snarls a bit, "Put it with the others."

 **-X-**

The gate to the dragon storage area just closed and their opening it again, "What are they doing," Stormfly asks to no one in particular. The dragons see some Vikings walk into their area, they get ready for any funny business. Then they bring Toothless, then they slam the doors shut after he's in. All the dragons eyes widen once they realize who was just brought in, the legendary Night Fury. Toothless keeps his head down as he stands in front of the door, Stormfly walks up to him after dropping her spines. "Hey, you ok?" "I guess you could say that," Toothless says in a quiet shy child-like voice. "What's wrong," Stormfly asks. "It's just that," Toothless looks up with eyes filled with sadness, "I just lost my only friend, he helped me and we got separated." "Aww," Meatlug says her voice filled with sympathy, "we can be your friends," she suggests. Toothless smiles a bit, "Heh, thanks." "No problem," Astro says swimming up to them. "Aren't you the one I just fought?" Toothless asks to the boys. "Heh, yea, sorry about that," Gasper says nervously. "It's ok," Toothless says, "instincts right?" The boys nod. "So what's your name kid?" Hookfang snorts. Toothless glares at Hookfang making the Nightmare get slightly scared and gulp. "Hookfang," Stormfly scolds as she whacks him in the head with her tail. "Ow," he mutters shooting a glare at her, and the 3 youngest (Toothless, & Astro & Gasper). "What's your name?" Barf asks finally joining the conversation. "I'm not sure what my real name is," Toothless says looking down, "but Hiccup calls me Toothless." The dragons look at him curiously "Who's Hiccup?" Astro asks. "He's the one who did this," he says showing them his artificial tail fin, "but he also helped me fly again, and he's the one you fought." The dragons all get curious, even Hookfang, about what happened to his tail. "What happened?" Bench asks. "Well it all started in a raid about a month ago," Toothless begins.

 **-X-**

Stoic throws Hiccup into the Meade Hall, "I should've know," Stoic says as he closes the door "I should've seen this." "Dad." "We had a deal," Stoic says getting angry. "I, I, know we did, but that was before, ugh," Hiccup says running his hands though his hair, "it's all so messded up." Stoic turns to face his son, "So every thing in the ring was a trick, a lie?" "I screwed up, I, I, I should've told you before now, I, just, you, just take this out on me, be mad at me, please, just don't hurt Toothless," Hiccup says trying to reason with his dad. "The dragon? That's what your worried about! Not the people you almost killed?" Stoic says angerly. "He's just protecting me, he's not dangerous!" Hiccup argues. "They've killed hundred of us!" Stoic yells. "And we've killed thousands of them!" Hiccup yells back, "They defend themselves that's all. They raid us because thy have to, if they don't bring enough food back they'll be eaten themselves. There's something bigger on their island dad, it's, it's a dragon like no ones ever seen," Stoic cuts him off, "You've been to there island!?" "So you've been to the nest?" Stoic whispers. "Did I say nest?" Hiccup says realizing his mistake. "How did you find it?" "What I, I, no I didn't, toothless did, a dragon can find the island." Stoic straightens up, "Oh no, no no no, dad, please it's not what you think, you don't know what your up against. It's like nothing you've ever seen." Stoic pushes past Hiccup, "Dad please, I promise you can't win this one," he grunts as he realizes his dad isn't listening "no," Hiccup runs after up to his dad, "Dad, for once in your life, will you please just listen to me?" He yells as he grabs his fathers arm. Stoic just throws him off his arm, he turns around and looks at his son who sits on the floor, "You've thrown your lot with them, your not a Viking," he says coldly, "your not my son." Stoic turns around shaking his head, "Ready the ships," he yells as he slams the door.

 **-X- Hiccups P.O.V**

 _'Your not a Viking, your not my son'_ those word ran through my mind, I couldn't believe it. I just gave up the location of the dragon nest, I pretty much sent my dad on a suicide quest. I just doomed my dad and the others going with him, and I have no one to help me. Toothless is gone, and I doubt that any of the other teens would want to be near me now. I have to do something, and this is going to be a crazy idea.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap for Chapter 4! Hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I planed to finish the story in this chapter but I've made it last so it'll go on to another chapter. Please review, and I've made up my mind. I'm going to alternate between HTTYD & Pokemon stories. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

 **The Electric Dragon Rider, out!**


	6. Chapter 5: The Final Kill!

**Hello everyone, I'm back with Chapter 5! I think this one will be the final chapter, I'm not sure but I could split it up. I hope you've enjoyed my first story, I've enjoyed writing it. Thanks to everyone who's read my story, I'm glad you've all enjoyed it. Now let's get this chapter started!**

 **"Viking Speech"**

 _'Thoughts'_

"Dragon Talk"

 **-X-** Scene change ( with mom and dad **-X-** with Astro and Gasper )

 **My friend Zylus helped me come up with my OC's, came up with the names of the main character and his parents, while I came up with the colorings.**

 **I don't own anything from How to Train Your Dragon, except for my OC's.**

 **Hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

 _"You've thrown your lot with them, your not a Viking," he says coldly, "your not my son." Stoic turns around shaking his head, "Ready the ships," he yells as he slams the door._

 **-X-**

Stoic straightens up and shock overcomes him as he realizes what he just did. _'I'm sorry son, but I have to,'_ he thinks as he starts to walk to the docks.

 **-X- Down at the docks**

Many Vikings are pushing supplies down to the docks so they can load the boats. They're throwing piles of weapons on board the ships. On the dock, two Vikings pull on a rope, that holds Toothless's neck down as two others put a giant wooden 'collar' around his neck, which is chained to a wooden plat form, and he can't really fight back because of the leather muzzle holding his snout closed. Two Vikings start turning a wooden crank which hoists a thrashing Toothless into the air, so they can load him to the boat to find the island. Hiccup watches from the wooden walkway built from the village to the docks, unable to do anything to stop his father. "Set sail," Stoic calls out to his fellow Vikings, "we head for Helheim's Gate." Stoic looks back and sees Hiccup watching sadly, he ignores him and walks to the front of the boat, "Lead us home," he says as he passes Toothless and spits out the last word, "devil." Hiccup watches helplessly as the boast sail off into the distance.

 **-X- A few hours later, after the boast past the horizon**

Hiccup still stands in the same place as when the boats first left, Astrid walks up nest to him and they both stare out to sea for a but. "It's a mess," she says, "you must feel horrible, you've lost everything: your father, your tribe, your best friend." "Thank you for summing that up," Hiccup says sarcastically. "Why couldn't I have killed that dragon when I found him in the woods?" he asks, "Would have been better for everyone." "Yep." Astrid responds, "The rest of us would've done, so why didn't you?" "Why didn't you?" she asks again, "I don't know." Hiccup says, "I couldn't." "That's not an answer." "Why is this so important to you all of a sudden?" Hiccup asks. "Because I want to remember what you say," she responds leaning to look him in the eyes, "right now." He turns to face her and says, "For the love of… I was a coward. I was weak. I wouldn't kill a dragon." "You said 'wouldnt' that time," she responds. "Oh whatever! I wouldn't!" Hiccup says getting frustrated, "Three hundred years and I'm the first Viking who wouldn't kill a dragon." A small silence over takes the two for a short while as hiccup turns around. "First to ride one though," Astrid says, saying what no one else has ever done before. Hiccups eyes widen when he realizes what he's done. "So?" Astrid asks. "I wouldn't kill home because," hiccup says as he faces her, "he looked as scared as I was. I looked at him, and I saw myself." Astrid looks out to sea, "I bet he's really frightened now. What are you going to do about it?" she ask as she faces him. He shrugs his shoulders, "Eh, probably something stupid." "Good, but you've already done that." Hiccup smiles a bit, "Then something crazy." He points at her a little then turns and runs to the village. "That's, more like it," she says to herself as she runs after him.

 **-X-**

A wall of fog/smoke (not sure what if actually is) sits in the middle of the ocean and Stoic and his boats, turn and sail straight into it. "Sound your positions. Stay within earshot," Stoic calls out to his men. "Listen Stoic ," Gobber says nervously, "I was overhearing some of the men and, well, some of them are wondering what it is were up to here. Not me, of course. I know you're always the man with the plan. But some, not me, are wondering if there is in fact a plan at all, and what it might be." "Find the nest and take it," Stoic responds, he looks at Toothless to see if there's any reaction. "Of course. The old Viking fallback, nice and simple." A low growling/buzzing sound is heard, and Toothless's ears start to quiver slightly and Stoic shushes Gobber. Toothless slowly tilts his head back and forth in a sideways motion, and Stoic walks to the back of the ship and moves Viking out of the way, "Step aside," he says to the one controlling the ship, Gobber joins him at the back. Toothless picks his head up and starts to listen to the sound, (looking at it from the back of the ship forward) Toothless looks to the right and Stoic pulls the lever-like thing backwards and the ship turns right. Then Toothless looks left and Stoic pushes the lever forward, which makes the ship turn to the left. "Bear to port," a Viking says to the ship next to him, which passes down the line of ships.

 **-X-**

Hiccup stands in front of one of the cages, "If your planning to get eaten, I'd definitely go with the Gronckle." Hiccup looks back and sees the other teens lining up as Fishlegs puts his hands on his hips. Tuffnut pushes last his sister, "You were wish to seek help from the worlds most deadly weapon. It's me." Snotlout pushes on Tuffnuts face, "I love this plan," "I didn't…" Hiccup gets cut off as Ruffnut punches Snotlout away and gets in Hiccups face, "You're crazy. I like that." Astrid pulls Ruffnut out of Hiccups face, "So, what is the plan?" Hiccup looks over her shoulder and smiles.

 **-X-**

The ships keep sailing through the fog, "That's not really encouraging," a random Viking says quietly as the pass an old ship stuck higher in the rocks. Gobber looks up, "Oh, heh, I was wondering where that went." Toothless lifts his head to look at the sky trying to locate the path to the island, when he looks to the right. A mountain comes into view as Toothless starts to thrash around. "Stay low, and ready your weapons," Stoic calls out and Gobber ducks down a bit, and nods, the they jerk forward a bit as they hit the shore. Stoic walks forward as he looks up the mountain and pays no attention to the struggling Toothless. Stoic keeps looking up and sees part of a Nightmare tail hanging over a ledge then get pulled in, "We're here," he smiles wickedly. Stoic grunts and jumps off the ship, as soon as he lands on shore the sounds stop and all goes quiet. He stands up and studies the mountain.

 **-X-**

(yes the floor is the watery version) Hiccup slowly walks backwards with his hands outstretched, close, but not touching them, are two neon blue spotted heads. The teens are all amazed at what Hiccups doing, well all except Snotlout. He stands there quiet nervous, he notices a broken spear head on the ground and picks it up. Astrid smacks his arm, "No," is all she says, and he puts it down. Hiccup keeps walking back and pulls his hands away, and let's the Seashocker boys swim around the teens. Then he goes back in and brings out the Monstrous Nightmare and slowly makes his way to Snotlout. "Uh," Snotlout says nervously, then Hiccup grabs his arm, "wait! What are you…?" Hookfang snorts and Hiccul grabs his arm again, "Relax. It's ok. It's ok." He slowly replaces his hand on Hookfang snout with Snotlout, and Hookfang purrs. Snotlout laughs and when Hiccup walks off, he gets nervous Eagan and asks, "Hey, where are you going?" Hiccul walks over to a crate with weapons and says, "You'll need something to help you hold on," as he pulls out a rope. The other teens loom back and see the other dragons staring at them, even Astro & Gasper.

 **-X-**

Wooden spikes are placed all over the ground, and a row of catapults has been set up. Stoic uses his sword and makes marks in the sand, "When we crack this mountain open, all hell is going to break loose." "In my undies. Good thing a brought extras." Gobber says. Stoic walks forward and raises his voice, "No matter how this ends, it ends today." He raises his hand and clenches it, the Vikings at the catapults cut the line with an axe launching the boulders at the mountain, cracking it, then breaking a hole in the side of it. Stoic walks up to the hole and looks into the pitch black darkness, he makes a motion with his hammer and a Viking gets a ball of grass (that's what it looks like) on fire and launches it into the hole revealing the hundreds of thousands of dragons in side of it. Stoic jumps in yelling and swinging his hammer startling the dragons, Vikings on the outside follow his lead and try to scare off the dragons. The Vikings watch them fly into the distance, and Toothless starts to cower a bit realizing what's going to happen. "Is that it?" Gobber asks watching the dragons disappear into the distance. "We've done it!" a Viking shouts causing the others to cheer out. Stoic looks over the crowd and sees Toothless struggling on the boat, "This isn't over! Form your ranks! Hold together!" He turns around as the ground starts to shake, cracks appear inside the mountain and a deafening roar is released from the he mountain. Stoic and the other Vikings jump out of the hole and start to run and the mountain starts to cave in, "Get clear!" The Vikings waste no time in running and screaming from what's coming. A giant grey head with six eyes, four of them are closed, and a small frill on the back of its head a short stubbed horn in its nose, lots of ginormous teeth, and small red spikes on its chin and jaw line smashes through the wall of the mountain. "Beard of Thor! What is that?!" Gobber asks walking backwards with Stoic. More of it's greenish-grey body smashes through the wall of the mountain, and Stoic's eyes widen, "Odin help us." As the beast of a dragon comes out of the mountain we can see the giant wings on its spikes back, and the same red spikes on the sides of its neck, downs it's legs, and across the side of its body. The beast lets loose a deafening roar, and Vikings scramble away trying to avoids getting squashed by its huge feet. "Catapults!" Stoic yells trying to stop the beast. The Vikings shoot the boulders on,y for them to bounce off as it lets out another deafening roar. On boulder hits it in the face and it breaks the catapult in one chomp, then it smashes another one. "Get to the ships!" a random Vikings yells out. "No! No!" Stoic yells trying to stop them. The beast rears its head back and gas builds up in its throat and it lets loose a huge flame thrower, which starts blue and turns organe burning the ships the instance it connects with them. Vikings yes, and jump off the ships to avoid getting burnt alive, Vikings and debris fall into the water. Toothless struggles against his chains trying to get off the burning ship. "Smart, that one," Gobber compliments the dragon. "I was a fool," Stoic says ignoring him, "lead the men to the far side of the island," Stoic commands a viking. "Right," he responds. "Gobber, go with the men," Stoic says. Gobber hobbles after him, "I think I'll, stay, in case your thinking of owing something crazy." Stoic abruptly turns around, "I can buy them a few minutes if I give that thing something to hunt!" Gobber grabs his area, "Then I can double that time," he says as he grabs Stocis hand in a handshake. Stoic smiles, "Here!" he shouts out. "Oh, no! Here!" Gobber shouts out as well, and together the charge towards the beast of a dragon. The dragon drops and Viking as it misses its aim for trying to bite it. Stoic grunts as he pulls a wooden spike from the ground and hurls it at the beasts head, which hits it mid growl. It lowers its head and growls at Stoic, "Come on! Fight me!" Gobber yells as the dragon faces him, "No, me!" Stoic yells out. It snarls s it read its head back preoaring to burn them to a crisp, when _BOOM!_ A fire ball and electric pulse exploded on its head. Flying behind the the beats head as it rears back from pain, come the teens on the dragons, Hiccup  & Astrid on Stormfly, Fishlegs on Meatlug, the twins on Barf & Belch, and Snotlout on Hookfang. "Ruff, Tuff! Watch your backs," Hiccup calls out, "Move, Fishlegs!" "Look at us! We're on a dragon. We're on dragons! All of us!" Tuffnut yells out. All the Vikings watch in awe as they see the teenagers riding their 'enemies'. "Up! Lets move it!" Hiccup calls out as they make a turn back for the dragon. "Every bit of boar-headed stubborn Viking you ever were," Gobber says walking up to Stoic while watching Hiccup, Stoic just nods. "Fishlegs, break it down," Hiccup says to the know-it-all of he group. "Ok," he watches the dragon, heavi,y armored skull and tail for bashing and crushing! Steer clear of both. Small eyes, large nostrils! Relies on hearing and smell!" All the he while the dragon picks up a both in its mouth and throws it at a rock smashing it to pieces. "Ok, Lout, Legs! Hang in its blind spot, make noise, keep it confused," he commands the two with shields, "Ruff, Tuff, find out if it has a shot limit! Make it mad!" "That's my specialty," Ruff says happily. "Since when?!" Tuff asks, "Everyone knows I'm more irritating! See," Tuffnut makes Belch twist his neck so he's upside down and starts making weird noises, irritating his sister. "Just do what I told you!" Hiccup says desperately, "I'll be back as soon as I can!" and he and Astrid turn off to go find Toothless. "Don't worry we got it covered!" Fishlegs shouts out. "Yeah!" Snotlout yells out having fun. They fly towards it tail which slams into the ground but the teens fly up its body with Snotlout on the left side, and the twins and Fishlegs on the right. The twins fly right past it's eye and start shouting random things, "Troll!" "Butt Elf!" "Bride of Grendel!" Then they chuckle, but soon sway side to side to avoid the fire blasts from the dragon. Fishlegs and Snotlout start to hit their shields and hammers together trying to confuse the beast. "Uh, this thing doesn't have a blind spot!" Fishlegs yells out as the beats opens its other four eyes. Hiccup and Astrid fly over the herring boast looking for Toothless, and hear him call out for help. "There," Hiccup says. They turn and fly towards him, hiccup and Astrid switch places so Astrid sits in front of Hiccup and Hiccup is crouches behind her, he leaps of Stormfly and lands in front of Toothless. "Go help the others!" he shouts to her, and she flys off the help. "Ok, hold on. Hold on." He says as he pulls off the muzzle, he then uses a broken spear to try and break the chains. The dragon shakes its head as it eats something wooden, "It's working!" Snotlout calls out. "Yeah, it's working!" Fishlegs a repeats. Meatlug and Hookfang start to shake their heads, all three dragons are getting confused. Hookfang shakes his head and che ashes into the beats head and knocks Snotlout off, he almost falls off its head but balances on top of its eye. "I've lost power on the Gronckle! Snotlout, do something!" Fishlegs heal as he throws his hammer to him while Meatlug starts to spin in circles. Fishlegs screams as Meatlug spins and crashes and skids on the ground, "I'm ok!" he calls out, then meatlug flips over and endsup lying upside down on top of Fishlegs, "less ok!" As Fishlegs try's to get out from under the Gronckle the beat lifts it's legs and roars preparing to stomp on Fishleg, and he starts screaming and clawing st the ground trying to get free. "I can't miss," Snotlout says as he hits the beast in the eyes, "What's wrong buddy? Got something in your eye?" The beast roars and misses Fishlegs. Astrid flys by and yells out to Snotlout, "Yeah! Yours the Viking!" He smiles and hits the beast again, then it's jerks its head and Snotlout flies to the other side, and hangs on the things frill. The beats turns around and smacks the burning boast with its tail, and a burning mast lands in front of Toothless as Hiccup keeps trying to free him. The beast then stomps on the ended of the boast destroying it and sending a chained up Toothless under water. Hiccup dives under and tugs on the chains while Toothless struggles to get out. While trying to save Toothless Hiccup runs out of air and falls back and a hand grabs him and pulls him out, and Toothless cries out. Stoic surfaces and drags Hiccup to shore panting, as soon as Hiccul lays downs he starts coughing, "Dad?" he asks as he sits up watching his father dive into the ocean. Toothless just sits their not even trying to spexcape the chains holding him, Stoic swims up to him and breaks the wooden collar holding Toothless. Toothless shoots from the he contraption that held him grabbing Tsoic on the way and surfaces setting Stoic on dry ground and landing on a rock shaking the water off of his body and letting out a series of growls. Hiccup nods, "You got it bud," he runs and jumps on Toothless saddeling up. The beats roars again, "Hiccup," Stoic grabs his sons arm as he traps intbhe saddle, "Im sorry… for, for everything." "Yeah. Me to." "You don't have to go up there." "We're Vikings. It's and occupational hazard." Stoic grabs his sons hand, "I'm proud to call you my son." "Thanks dad," Hiccup looms forward, and Toothless rockets into the sky. "He's up!" Astrid yell out. 'Finally we can get some action', a certain dragon thinks as they sit in the water waiting for an opening. "Get Snotlout out of there!" Astrid tells the twins. "I'm on it," "I'm on it first," they argue as they head butt each other, Snotlout runs down the dragons head as he weaves through the small rounded spikes on its head, and jumps off its horn and lands in between both of the Zipplbacks heads. "I can't believe that worked," Tuffnut says as they fly away from the beast. Astrid and Stormfly fly past the beast and it opens its mouth and takes a big breath pulling them in. A familiar screeching is heard as a black figure shoots across the sky. "Night Fury!" A Viking calls out, "Get down!" Gobber yells as he ducks down. Before the beast can eat Astrid and Stormfly a combined plasma blast from Toothless and electrical pulse form Astro and Gasper make it close its mouth, but it also knocks Astrid off of Stormfly. "AHHHHH!" Astrid yells as she falls towards the ground, Hiccup and Toothless make a flip and fly after Astrid and catcher her by her foot. "Did you get her?" Hiccup asks his dragon. Toothless looks down and sees Astrid who smiles at him, and he smiles his gummy smile in return. They fly lower to the ground Toothless flips Astrid and catches her by her arm and drops he ont he ground, she stumbles a bit and watches them fly off, "go." "That thing has wings. Let's see if it can use them!" Hiccup calls out, then him Toothless turn and rocket towards the beast, Astro and Gapser see what they're doing and charge up their pulse, and at the same time both dragons fire and knock over the beast. The Vikings block the dust from the eyes and the beast stretches its humongous wings. "You think that did it?" Hiccup asks his friend. Hiccup looks back when he hears a roar and sees it flying after them, "Well, he can fly." Hiccup weaves through the rocks and shouts, "Now boys!" The Seashocker boys leap from the water and start shootings electric pulses at the beats as it crashes into seastacks and smashes them. Vikings cheer as they see Hiccul flying away don't be beats, with the boys shooting it from the water, but stop when dust is sent their way from a rock destruction. "Ok Toothless, time to disappear, " he says loud enough for the Seashocker boys to hear, "come on bud!" Toothless shoots upwards with the beats in tow, it snaps at them and misses. "Here it comes," he yells as Toothless dodges a flamethrower. They fly higher into the clouds. The dragon snaps once it enters a pocket free from clouds and realizes there's nothing there. It looks around but can't find Toothless, when a familiar screeching is heard and a plasma blast hits its wing, and over and over and over again it gets blasted. Down ont he beach the Vikings all they see is blue flashes and the silhouette of the beats along with Toothless screeches. The beast build up gas and starts to spin around wildly spitting flames everywhere, "Watch out," a lucky stream of fire hits Toothless's artificial tail and it catches on fire. "Ok time's up! Let's see if this works." They fly past the dragon, "Come on! Is that the best you can do?!" Toothless roars in response. Its eyes widen and it snaps at Toothless, then dives down after them, it roars as it tries to catch them. Hiccup pushes his foot down and the tail isn't completely responding, "Stay with me buddy. Just a bit long." Toothless straightens out and the beats narrows its eyes and build up its gas. "Hold Toothless," he says listening to the beast build its gas, "now!" he yells as they turn around and shoot a plasma blast into its mouth, igniting the gas, the beats sees the ground and tries to stop itself but, Astro and Gasper have a little fun and shoot it's wings with electric pulses causing them to fail for a bit. Toothless glides to the side, and the dragon crashes into the beach causing an explosion, and as fire aces up its body Toothless weaves through the spines on its back, and the tail completely falls off. Hiccup looks forward, "No, No!" He grunts as they collide with the tail knocking Hiccup unconscious. Tooth,es dives into the blast after him and wraps him up and they crash into the ground. Stoic coughs as he searches for his son, "Hiccup! Hiccup! Son!" He sees a figure lying on the beach and he runs over to it, "Hiccup." He sees an employ saddle, and then the destroyed tail. Toothless grunts as he rolls his head over. "Oh son, I did this," he whispers to himself. All the Vikings walk forward and Astrid and Gobber push their way through the crowd, and Astrid gasps when she sees Stoic kneeled on the ground, dragons return and land quiet,y behind the crowd and the Seashocker boys get as close as they can. Toothless groans as he looks up at Stoic, "Oh son, I'm so sorry." Toothless unfolds his wings showing the unconscious Hiccup. "Hiccup!" Stoic runs over to him and grabs his son, he holds him then throws his helmet in the ground and listens to his chest for a heart beat. "He's alive," Stoic says happily, "You brought him back alive." Vikings and dragons alike cheer out realizing that their savior is still alive. Stoic puts his hand on Toothless's head, "Thank your for saving my son." Gobber walks over to him, "Well, you know… most of him."

 **-X- A couple of days later**

Hiccup lay in bed and Toothless leans over him and breathes on him trying to tell him to wake up. Hiccup slowly opens his eyes, "Hey Toothless," Toothless starts to nuzzle him, "I'm happy to see you too." and Hiccup grunts when Toothless accidentally steps on his stomach. "What? Um…" he says completely confused. He looks around, "I'm in my house. You're in my house." Toothless gets excited and starts jumping around, and leaps onto a beam in the ceiling, "Does my dad know your here? What? Ok. Ok. Toothless, no. No, Toothless. Toothless! Oh, come on." He goes to get up but stops, he lifts his blanket and his eyes widen. Toothless jumps down sensing Hiccups mood change, he puts his foot over the edge of the bed, and one of the an artificial. Toothless sniffs it and looks at him sympathetically, and hiccup starts to breathe heavily. He stands up and takes a step forward, and stops, then he steps forward again and falls only to be caught by Toothless, with the help of his dragon he limps his way tit he door, "Thanks bud." He opens the door and a Monstrous Nightmare head, appears and snarls at him, he quickly closes the door. "Toothless stay here," he opens the door. "Come on guys. Get ready," Snotlout shouts from Hookfang, "Hold on tight! Here we go!" Hiccup walks out side and sees dragons and Vikings together, and not fighting, "I knew it. I'm dead," stoic chuckles at his son and puts his hand on his shoulder, "No, but you gave it your best shot. So, what do you think?" "Hey, look, it's Hiccup!" A random Viking shouts, and Viking and dragons alike cheer. Viking s climb the steps to his house to greet the hero, "Turn out all we needed was a little more of this," his dad says. "You just gestured to all of me," Hiccuo says in disbelief, his father just smiles and nods. "Well, most of you. That bit's my handiwork," the blacksmith says as he joins the father and son, "Witb a little bit of Hiccul flair throw in. You think I'll do?" "I maight make a few tweaks," he says looking down at hit prosthetic, earning chuckles from the Vikings around. Astrid walks up punches Hiccup in the back of the arm, "That's for scaring me." "Wh-what is it always going to be this way? 'Cause…" he gets cut off when Astrid pulls him into a kiss, "…I could get used to it." Gobber hands Hiccup a new tail, "Welcome home." "Night Fury!" "Get down!" Toothless jumps out of the hose and jumps over Vikings landing on one of them knocking them over, Astrid and Hiccup laugh. Hiccup straps in on the new tail, "You ready?" he asks his best friend, he shakes his head in a 'yes response.

 **-X-**

 _"This is Berk."_ Hiccup looks around at what happened to the place he lives. _"It snows nine months out of the year and hails the other three."_ Hiccup and Astrid take to the skies and fly around Berk. _"Any food that grows here is tough, and tasteless. The people that grow here are even more so. The only upsides are the pets."_ While flying around Fishlegs and Meatlug join their flight. _"While other places have ponies or parrots…"_ The twins and Snotlout join them and they fly lower to the ocean, _"…we have…"_ The Seashocker boys join in by jumping out of the water _"…dragons!"_ With Hiccup flies into the sky and when he comes back down they land on the beach, the boys are already their waiting. "Thanks for all your help," Hiccup says as he pets them, "stay safe out their, and if you ever need us, call for help." They nod and jump off into the distance, the teens and the dragons line up and watch them swim off, "looks like we have some other friends in the world."

* * *

 **And that's a wrap for not only chapter 5, but sadly this story! I hope you've all enjoyed it. I had lots of fun writing this, and I'm actually kinda sad to finish my first story. But pleas stay tuned because soon I'll get started on a new story. A Pokémon story! Woohoo! Thanks for the review you guys left on previous chapters. Please share this with your friends. I hope you've enjoyed my first story, _The Life of a Seashocker_! In my next HTTYD story I may have the boys make an appearence, let me know if you like that idea. And with that,**

 **The Electric Dragon Rider, out!**


End file.
